


Stormy Day

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Anti and his Conscience Cat Chase [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat!Chase, Fluff, Gen, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: A storm, a worried cat dad, and a terrified little fluffball hiding under the bed
Relationships: Chase Brody & Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Series: Anti and his Conscience Cat Chase [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Stormy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Have fluff fuckers

Another loud crack snapped through the air as lightning struck over the gloomy horizon. A storm is passing by through the city and while Anti loved the sound of lightning, he knew that there was one being who owned his heart that couldn’t handle such loud sounds unless it was his own static or glitching.

Anti was on his stomach looking under his bed for the pair of bright blue eyes that belonged to the currently puffed up, trembling orange cat.

“Chasey,” Anti cooed as he dared to crawl under and closer to his terrified fat fluffy boy that was hiding against the corner, “Chase, are you scared of the big bad sound? It’s okay. I promise I won’t let it hurt you.”

Those big blue eyes that glowed in the darkness stared into his own pair of acid green eyes unblinkingly. He took that as a sign to draw onward.

He carefully, agonizingly slowly reached out a hand towards his cat who shook harder as the rain grew louder and the wind grew stronger as the storm continued. Anti made shushing sounds and streamed out words of reassurance to his cat as he finally managed to curl an arm around the trembling body and pulled Chase close against his face. He pressed a gentle kiss on the cat’s fur and smiled when his handsome little boy managed to purr weakly at his affectionate gesture.

Anti managed to get them both out from under the bed and on top of it through the patience that he only ever had for his boy and his more… extensive schemes. He tucked them both in with the blanket covering the cat until only the tip of his nose was out and he kept a hand stroking and petting his baby until he was calmed down. He made sure that the thickness of the blanket muffled most of the storm’s sounds and was glad when Chase’s trembling began to slow to a stop. It was replaced with a content purr that had Anti chuckling and ducking under the blanket to kiss his baby boy’s forehead once again. After a few more minutes of petting, he watched with a fond gaze as his tired cat fell asleep in his arms.

He closed his eyes with a soft hum as he relished in the sound of the storm and Chase’s purrs. Soon, he found himself following his favorite boy into the world of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me at asherranceoftheheart on tumblr if you wanna request more of this stuff :P


End file.
